


Death's Approach

by BongoRizzey



Series: The Last Light [1]
Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Pre-World of Warcraft, Quel'Thalas (Warcraft), True Love, Warcraft Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BongoRizzey/pseuds/BongoRizzey
Summary: The story follows an elven priest with unique powers and appearance. She has lived a life of relative peace in the capital city of the High Elves, Silvermoon City. However, after one evening, it may be the last moment of peace she may experience as a lethal threat is approaching her home.





	1. Chapter One

**** The sun stood high above Silvermoon City, the temperature was rather mild for a summer afternoon accompanied by a gentle breeze from the sea, which pulled through the city.The high elven city stood tall and bright after the second war. 

“Priestess Alieth!” a gentle male voice called. She turned around and saw the second-in-commander Lor’themar Theron with a slight smile on his lips. “How is our young Priestess’ well being today?” he asked and smirked. 

“Oh, Lor’themar,” she replied and paused her answer, trying to find the matching word for her well being today.

“My well being is rather idyllic today, commander Lor’themar,” she answered and tilted her head slightly. 

Her voice was soothing and calm, a melody in her commander’s pointy long ears. The presence of her made him calm but her eyes, her voice, and her warming presence would make anyone idyllic. She walked with him through the Walk of Elders, he walked by her side proudly. She was not the High Priestess and he was not meant to walk with her through Silvermoon City, “What are the Priestess’ plans for today, if I may ask, my lady?” he asked charmingly and proceeded with his charming look. 

Alieth was not taking any hints as he acted like that around her since she began her training. She didn’t understand them, thereby she was focused on herself most of the time. Her heart belonged to no one and she kept it to herself until she found the true soulmate her parents told her about when she was an elfling. 

“Well... I will be meeting with the Ranger-General.” Alieth replied shortly after his question. “What are the Commander’s plans for today?” she reflected back and smiled with her plump lips. 

“Well… I am meeting up with the High Priestess,” he replied immediately and looked ahead.

She raised her blonde elven eyebrows, “Oh, is that so?” she asked teasingly, “Is it for my training?” She questioned him curiously, readying herself for his answer. 

“Absolutely not, Priestess Alieth.” he smiled and they approached the Royal Exchange. While they were walking through a passage with large elven statues of the elders they talked about their training for today and if they were going to duel.

The Royal Exchange was filled with citizens visiting the Auction House, some were going to feast in the Silvermoon Inn that was across it. This was the largest part with the largest population of Silvermoon, but if the temperature became too high they would have to go to the Bazaar in the west. The citizens greeted Lor’themar and Alieth with a hearty smile, and in consideration, they themselves greeted back. 

Alieth felt his warm stare but she didn’t mind it, she knew that he was looking at her, the issue was, Alieth didn’t take hints from males. She was independent and that slightly tingled the Commander’s nerves, but he would never stop charming the young Priestess. Lor’themar had always seen something in her. It was her heart, filled with purified gold, meaning that she was a wonderful female and that she had no evil meanings on Azeroth. Therefore he saw a quiet complex but peaceful mind, she was unique, it were not her powers nor was it her soul; it was her appearance that made her unique, Alieth stood out from the other elves. er eyes, different from the other high elves, were light-yellow and large. Lor’themar didn't know that she was born like that, he has always had the thought, ‘It might be her powers’. Alieth has never talked about her past, about her closest standing nor about friends. She was quite a personal female elf, very secretive and Lor’themar has always talked to the High Priestess about this, the commander was always trying to gain new knowledge about this secretive, wonderful high elf. 

While for Alieth, Lor’themar hasn’t been that open either with her about himself, she knew why, so she was the quiet one. Alieth was a shy female, even when she was attending the academy for casters, she was talkative around people she knew and felt comfortable with. Either way, she tried coming in contact with people even if her shyness forbid her. 

Alieth and Lor’themar approached the Farstriders’ Square where the training grounds were located. She was practicing her magic and he would be practicing his melee and ranged skills. He was quite a good ranger, even if he had never dueled Sylvanas Windrunner, the Ranger-General and Alieth’s commander. She knew he would have been beaten by her, even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

They walked into the Farstriders’ Square and approached one of the many dueling grounds, then readied themselves. He grabbed a wooden glaive from the weapon rack, she grabbed one of the strong wooden staves ,and readied themselves to fight. The only thing they were supposed to do was trying out Alieth’s Holy Barrier, but they would try close combat too. She began to parry and dodge his wooden glaive, using all of her strength and pushing him back while the holy magic sparkled in her eyes and hands. A smirk spread on her face as she smacked him with the staff across his ribcage, then poked it into his stomach. He used the sword and parried the staff before the next hit came, rapidly parrying the next blow she was about to give with the free end of the staff. She backed him towards the weapon rack; she wanted this to happen. He quickly grabbed a shortsword next to his glaive and used it as a dual wield towards her lonely staff. She began to back off with every hit she parried, trying to withstand his abnormal strength. Holy magic sparkled again when he grounded her. She couldn’t get up, yet managed to use her holy magic on him and he flew backwards. It was the blinding light spell she thought herself a few years ago. 

“Giving up, Commander?” she asked mockingly and smirked provocatively, waiting for a response from her second-in-commander. He got up on his feet and grunted, he inhaled and looked at her with his shining light green eyes.

“You didn’t learn my lesson yet, did you?” he asked and without another word, attacked her again. 

They could withstand each other, they had an abnormally large portion of stamina, she used her holy magic again when he blocked her off, she was getting him off of her just by using some of her spells that were harmless but aggravating. Their eyes met closely when she parried his weapons.

“You have become stronger, Priestess.” he said and smirked, “I envy you, my lady.”, trying to make her break upon his strength.

“No, you do not, commander.” Alieth replied while her muscles were beginning to tremble, but still held against his strength, “Yes I do, my lady.” Lor’themar assured jokingly and began to chuckle, “I know that you love me, commander.” She reflected heartlessly and looked at him with her light yellow glowing eyes. 

He couldn’t break the high elf, her words were too strong now. Alieth knew his weakness, but he did not give up.

“You are wrong, Alieth.” he replied and looked her deep into her breathtaking eyes.

“I want you to be the most outstanding priestess I have ever dueled, dear,” he admitted and stopped smiling, he stopped himself and they looked at each other. Her provocative expression turned into an astonished one, she did not expect him to be so honest with her, those words hit her heart in an affirmative way, Alieth felt enlightened to hear those honest words from him.

“I want you to be outstanding, I am the one that trains you, Priestess, I am the one that is responsible for you,” he admitted. Lor’themar didn’t blush;, this wasn’t him charming her, this was him and his ambitions for his leadership and what he liked to do. 

“Aside from that, dear.” he continued afterward, breaking the astonished silence between them. Alieth didn’t know what to say, but she felt enlightened and her woe disappeared from her darker thoughts. She felt serenity within her heart, and she lifted her stare to smile heartily at him. 

“Thank you for enlightening me, Commander.” she thanked with full appreciation, “Thank you for telling me the truth.” She repeated, nodding in agreement. He nodded back at her with a hearty smile and he put away the glaive and sword on the weapon rack, grabbing the longsword.

“Do you want to try your Holy Barrier, Priestess?” He asked sincerely. Lor’themar looked at her and waited for an answer.

“Yes, of course, Commander.” she answered and sneered. 

Alieth began to build up the shield and kept on building it until she was using all of her power.

He looked at her, fascinated by her stamina and strength, he had known all along Alieth was gifted with such powers. Her stamina was draining haltingly, but she knew that she would make it, her eyes shined brighter into a white light now, violently holding the barrier up.

Lor’themar knew his mark and began to hit it over and over again. Slowly she was drained, with every hit he made she lost more stamina, her heart beat faster, gathering more and more blood as it pumped it out into her body. Alieth grunted at one hit that the top of the Barrier deflected, causing damage to the Barrier, but the priestess rebuilt it with her powers. She winced again as he stabbed right into the Barrier, testing its strength. The other duelists stopped and looked at their Commander and the helpless Priestess; they knew that this was their training session for today. They were astonished seeing them again.

Lor’themar landed another blow, this time he flew backward when the blow hit on the same section of the Barrier as before. Landing on the ground with a hard thump, he grunted in a silent pain but he got up on his feet again.

She stopped channeling her Barrier spell and looked over to him. 

“I apologize, Commander!” she shouted and looked at him, her ears bent a little bit and her expression changed into a somber one; she hadn’t meant to hurt her own commander. 

“It is alright, dear.” he assured and nodded, “I know you did not mean to do that,” he said.

Lor’themar knew what he was saying, “Magic is unpredictable.” he quoted and looked at her, having a hidden painful expression. She looked at him with a hopeful expression while thinking of an idea.

“Do you want me to heal the bruise?” She asked sympathetically. He wanted to deny her help, but he wouldn’t like to have pain all day on the same area. She used her spell to heal the pain that he had below his ribcage, Alieth had guilt lurking beneath her astonished and enlightened mind, but Lor’themar managed to get the guilt to disperse. Somehow his calm nature swept over her and made her feel idyllic again as she did before she met him on this day. Her tense muscles relaxed under his touch and he smiled at her calmly, knowing well that she felt guilty for him getting injured. 

Everyone that stood to watch them dueling, got back to their training, their eyes met again, but this time they were too emotional to talk about this. Luckily, no one from the higher recruits would know about this, otherwise, the duelists won't be blabbermouths for the higher recruits. Lor’themar didn’t want Alieth to be kicked out of the forces for harming her own commander, but no one was going to tell them about this, as Lor’themar felt something about Alieth, a strong bonding feeling for her. It was not affection, it was not worshipping, it was admiration, he was admiring Alieth. Her appearance, her mind, her heart, her power, stamina, strength, everything that had to do with this lovely high elf, he had been feeling admiration all this time for her. He was proud of having a strong Priestess in their forces. 

She sat down next to Lor’themar and apologized a second time, he waved away the apology and turned his attention to other things, he opened up about the meeting he and the High Priestess will have, it was about further improvement Alieth has gotten since she began, she nodded and sat there in silence. Alieth was overwhelmed by emotions, guilt, astonishment, enlightenment, but on the other side, she felt idyllic. He grabbed her waist long hair and began to braid it while she was in her own thoughts, she didn’t even realize that he has been fiddling with her silky blonde hair. Alieth’s mind couldn’t stop thinking about if he would report this to the higher recruits, it was a large concern for her.

“Commander, will you report this?” she asked and looked at him, concerned and embarrassed. He looked at her with a stare that made her feel at ease, “No, I will not.” he answered shortly after. “Why put one of the best away for something that they cannot control, dear?” he asked, she reminded herself of the quote he said not that long ago, it was not possible to control magic, not even one of the most skilled casters would be able to control it. That was one of the lessons Alieth had never learned about magic, but she will know later when she is older and wiser, what magic really meant. 

“What is the most important to you, Priestess?” he asked and tried to get the guilt off of her mind. She looked upon him,”My family, Commander,” she answered immediately, “What about you?” she asked. Alieth felt more befriended by not calling him Commander as she was used to. His expression of thoughtfulness grew and she realized that he had actually nothing that was important to him unless if she was right, it would be his ambitions as a leader.

“If I would answer with a disgraceful lie, that would be my leadership,” he answered honestly and looked at her, “Otherwise my answer with honesty would be people that we need, like you, Alieth,” he continued, staring at her while she looked ahead of the meeting hall that sat on the eastern side of Farstriders’ Square. She sighed, not due to his answer, but her thoughts; they were overwhelming again. 

“Is there something going on, dear?” he asked, concern written on his face. She never answered; her thoughts drowned her, raced through her head. She observed the halls and kept on observing around, but she avoided eye contact with Lor’themar. 

Lor’themar quietly observed the duelists. In the end, he sat down cross-legged.

Alieth didn’t realize that she did the same thing afterward. He wanted to retry her Holy Barrier, but he was just concerned if she would agree to this as she injured him with her own magic. 

“Priestess Alieth, do you want to try your Holy Barrier again?” he asked anxiously, expecting a negative answer to the question. She turned her head and looked at him, a glimpse of hope in her eyes. She gave him a sly smile and nodded at him, but behind that sly smile was concern and guilt. Alieth had thoughts that would make her doubt herself, but she knew she was too good to be doubting herself. 

She rose on steady feet and channeled all of her power to build the Holy Barrier again, whispering the words. Alieth didn’t want to hurt him, the duelists knew that the Commander and the young Priestess was trying a second attempt without injuring herself or anyone else. She had practiced this before, but she did it with the High Priestess who knew how magic worked and how it reflected. Lor’themar was more fond of physical assessments, not  _ magic _ . Nor was this the first time that she practiced with him, this was the tenth attempt to practice with him. He waited for her sign.

He nodded, grabbed the longsword and began to hit the shield again. 

Her stamina was draining slowly, even slower than the first attempt.He swung the sword at the same area and lands the blow above her head, the Barrier cracking ever so slightly under the impact . He thrust the longsword into the Holy Barrier; it didn’t get through, so he kicked Alieth. She took a few steps back, relieved the Holy Barrier held. Her heart began to beat faster, pumping blood, she felt her pulse throughout her body, the adrenaline was rising. Her mind was throwing all sorts of thoughts, which made her lose focus, but she always buried them under all of the good thoughts, she looked at him and backed off as he prepared another blow overhead. Lor’themar swung his sword to the sides of the Barrier, making it tremble under his swings. He thrust with all of his strength and she took another step back as her muscles tensed. 

Alieth managed to take a step forward to hold off her opponent in the brief moment he stopped attacking. He put the longsword away on the weapon rack, Lor’themar sheathed his bow, took out his arrows made out of iron and took a few steps back. 

Alieth stared at him in shock and her heart skipped a few beats, ‘He will kill me today’, was the only thing that flew through her mind. 

His bow was elegantly made, it had a pattern of a phoenix, the bow was colored in red, sea green and fire yellow, it was perfectly made, it had no bumps nor weak strings on it. Lor’themar aimed the bow at the Holy Barrier, without a doubt, their eyes met, her heartbeat raised, her mind drowning in thoughts, the adrenaline rising even more and her stamina was unlimited at this moment. 

He was scared of harming her. but he knew what she was capable of, she just needed to accept it.Lor’themar wanted to show her what she was capable of, she had to understand. His thoughts became a storm, he was doubting her, yet at the same time he did not; he needed to show her. His heart was beating hard against his chest like war drums, the adrenaline spread through his body. 

Alieth’s eyes were fixed on Lor’themar, she didn’t want to flinch when he fired the arrow at her. Lor’themar strained the string by pulling it, she readied herself for the shot, the duelists gasped at seeing them doing such a risky action, the situation was tense. 

Lor’themar let the arrow go and it flew through the air, straight at Alieth.

She breathed heavier than before, she was choking due to the panic that was holding up in her mind. The arrow hit the Barrier, it barely pierced through it before the arrowhead potruded from the magical shield. She flinched just a little, her heart still racing. Lor’themar pulled out another arrow and repeated his actions; Lor’themar put the bow down and nodded at her to lower her Barrier, it was done. She did as he commanded and looked at him,

“I knew you were capable of anything.” he said and smiled. 

She smiled back and blushed, Alieth thanked him and approached him, she felt a little bit weak in her arms, but the adrenaline was still pumping. The duelists applauded briefly and returned afterwards to their training. 

“Go get some rest, Alieth,” he said and approached her, Lor’themar put his hand on her shoulder and smiled charmingly, “You need it before meeting with the Ranger-General,” he assured and nodded. She nodded back and he removed his hand from her shoulder.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story follows an elven priest with unique powers and appearance. She has lived a life of relative peace in the capital city of the High Elves, Silvermoon City. However, after one evening, it may be the last moment of peace she may experience as a lethal threat is approaching her home.

Alieth dressed up in a white and golden dress that covered her whole body except her neck and arms, her sunkissed skin showed. Her sandy blonde hair had been braided into a fishtail braid. Before going out she put on her laced white boots. Her nails were colored with vermillion red color, that was quite her style for every clothing, she had to have nail polish on her nails otherwise she was not happy with how her nails appear to be.  
High King Anasterian Sunstrider had messaged those close to the generals and commanders to visit them on their meeting. Alieth was supposed to have a meeting with her Ranger-General, but that changed into a greater meeting. She felt a sudden concern and her organs were twisting and turning inside of her. There was a lurking panic around in her, but she pushed it away.  
She left her home towards her destination; Farstriders’ Square. The evening had begun to settle, and dusk was arriving slowly but surely. The stars had already begun to show and more people were out now rather than at daylight, citizens headed to the Bazaar for a large feast to keep them away from Farstriders’ Square.  
The air was rather crisp, but it was not too cold. She expected Lor’themar to be there, but that depended on where she would stand in the Hall of Blood. Her heart beat hard against her chest, the blood pulsated through her ears, throbbing behind the temples. If she were, to be honest, she was exhausted from today's training with Lor’themar, all of her feelings were melted into one large whirlpool and she was not ready for such tension from him, this was the first time he had done something so risky as that.  
She approached the entrance of the Hall of Blood and saw everyone sitting already, but the meeting had not yet begun. There were five chairs, decorated with gold and had blue comfortable padding on them, Commander Lor’themar and Ranger-General sat beside each other and she was meant to stand between them. The table was decorated with gold and red cloth.  
Lor’themar turned his head and saw her, the unique elf that he admired so much, he widened his eyes in astonishment, Alieth’s elegance was radiating off of her. He smiled heartily and looked at Sylvanas, who got up from her seat to greet her fellow officer. They gave her the title today for being one of the best.  
Sylvanas’ shining light blue eyes met Alieth’s light yellow, they shared a small greeting in Thalassian before sitting down. She stood between Lor’themar and Sylvanas, Alieth was the one to observe the room, on the opposite side of the table sat Grand Magister Belo’vir and High Priestess Liadrin. They had started the meeting immediately when Alieth arrived, she stood with her back straight and her arms in front of her while her fingers tangled together. She looked at the High King who talked about the rumors going around about Lordaeron being invaded. Sylvanas had heard about it and needed to report it to the High King.  
“We can send one of our own troops, High King.” Sylvanas proposed and looked at Lor’themar who agreed by nodding. Alieth’s heart twisted when the words fell.  
“We are not sending anyone, Ranger-General,” the High King reflected and looked at Alieth, she eyed him without moving a single muscle. “We need to send a Ranger.” he proposed and looked at Sylvanas again, the Ranger-General nodding slowly. A silent exhale of relief came through Alieth's nose when she heard .  
“Send a troop of the best Rangers, Ranger-General,” the High King commanded and looked at her without moving a muscle. Anasterian looked at Alieth and thought she had something to say, she thought through and found something she was curious of.  
“How long will it take for them to return, High King?” Alieth asked with a trembling voice. Anasterian looked at her with a cold expression, while Lor’themar looked at her sneakily, but if the High King would say something that would not be appropriate to the question, Lor’themar would correct him.  
“It would take them a week, Priestess,” he said and nodded, she nodded back and accepted his assumption. She turned her head and caught Lor’themar’s stare, heat spread through her body and made her feel like she was blushing, but she wasn’t. Alieth looked at the High King again.  
“What if the invasion is already traveling to Silvermoon, High King?” Liadrin asked and looked at Anasterian with a questionable expression. The High Priestess looked at Alieth and then to Lor’themar, she questioned his behavior towards the Priestess. “We will send large troops to survey throughout the landscapes if needed, High Priestess,” he answered immediately.  
“If we are going to do that, High King,” the High Priestess paused and looked at Lor’themar again while Alieth was observing her, “We will need to send a Commander or a General to stay with the troops.” she reflected and side-eyed the High King. Alieth did not like the High Priestess’ plan of patrolling, she shouldn’t send Lor’themar, he had troops to train, but she didn’t care.  
“No, Liadrin!” the High King denied her proposal and looked at Lor’themar, “Commander, do you have patrol troops ready until tomorrow?” the High King asked and waited for an answer from Lor’themar, he nodded and tensed his lips. Anasterian turned his stare at Alieth. “Priestess, you are leading the Command of casters until Liadrin is back.” the High King determined and nodded at her with a determined expression. Her heart twisted, but she should know it by now, she could never choose what she really wanted.  
Alieth looked at Liadrin who let out a silent sigh, she had no right to decide who should go on the patrols so her punishment was that she should go herself on them. Sylvanas looked up at Alieth and smiled proudly.  
“Do you have any further questions, Grand Magister?” Anasterian asked and looked at Grand Magister Belo’vir who looked concerned.  
“What if our Rangers get exposed by those ‘invaders’?” the Grand Magister asked and looked at the High King.  
“I do not doubt my troops, Grand Magister.” he answered immediately and got up from the chair, “Meeting dismissed,” was the last thing he said before everyone got up from their seats and began to move out from the hall.  
Alieth followed Lor’themar and Sylvanas, she felt that Liadrin didn’t like her anymore, so she was trying to keep away from her. She felt ashamed of taking over Liadrin’s place, she did not like this, but that was not her choice. The doubts began to lurk around beneath her misty mind and it was broken when they were outside of the hall. She bumped into Lor’themar and blushed again. She didn’t know what to do and she had no power of leadership, but he was the one that never doubted her and neither was Sylvanas, Sylvanas knew that Alieth was worthy to become a leader.  
“Alieth, I need to talk to you,” Sylvanas told and looked at her without a concerned expression, Alieth’s heart raced immediately hearing those words from her own Ranger-General. “You are welcome to the Grand Feast that is due tomorrow,” she said and looked at Lor’themar with a flirty smile, “Wear something very elegant.” She whispered and winked at Alieth, she blushed immediately again. Alieth understood why she winked at her, she smiled heartily at Sylvanas.  
“Aside from that...I am leaving you alone,” she said and walked away without a greeting, Alieth raised her long eyebrows in astonishment and looked at the handsome Commander.  
“Want to go to the pond and celebrate, High Priestess?” he asked charmingly and looked at her with his kind eyes, she smiled and nodded at him.  
They walked side by side while approaching the Stillwhisper Pond. Alieth felt proud but still doubtful over her leadership. The night was still and clear, a very calm and peaceful night, nearly idyllic. She inhaled the chilling air and felt it sting in her lungs and throat, but it was not hurting, it felt like a relief. The chilling air didn’t make her feel like she was freezing, she felt great, it was for Lor’themar that made her feel warm.  
They approach the lake and sit down by the water, hearing the toads' croak and crickets sing their nightly songs, the silence beneath these sounds was amazing, she felt peaceful. Alieth looked down into the pond’s water and looked at her reflection, her eyes were shining more during the night, they were more white than light yellow. She didn’t know what she wanted to be before she got into combat training; her father was a great fighter in melee combat and he taught her how to fight in close range, but then she chose to become a Priestess, she had no reason to it, she just wanted that.  
She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature that she loved so much, she leaned herself against Lor’themar’s shoulder, he strained up a little bit before he relaxed again, he did not expect her to lean against him. But it was a sensational feeling to have her so close.  
It felt great for him, to see her relaxed, he knew that this day was too much, sometimes it has to be like that for everyone.  
He gazed down at her, Alieth had put her hand on his thigh and exhaled heavily, comforting herself in his warmth.  
He smiled greatly at her. Lor’themar did respect her and he didn’t want to lie down, as he knew that she wouldn’t permit it. He put his hand on her shoulder and nudged it with his thumb; she did not react. Her breathing was stilled but she was not actually sleeping.  
“I am so exhausted, Lor’themar…” she mumbled sleepily and did a sly smile.  
He did not answer her, instead, she raised her head from his shoulder and lied down on his thigh curled up like a little ball. He giggled for himself and looked up at the clear sky, the moonshine was bright tonight as it was a full moon, the stars glimmered like the sea at night when the moonlight hits it. He inhaled the chilling air and looked down on Alieth, his heart felt warmed up by seeing her so relaxed, it was not every day that he saw her being relaxed, even if she would say that she was idyllic this day.  
Everything was mentally straining for her, the training, the meeting, her becoming the High Priestess until Liadrin is back, everything was too much for her, but she will manage it tomorrow.  
A feast was when the higher Generals could take a break from training others, even if Alieth was the one that didn’t need a break, but she would get one eventually for being the new High Priestess and to be introduced to the other higher Generals.  
“Are you sleeping, dear?” he asked softly and looked down on her.  
Alieth looked up at her Commander, “Not yet,” she answered teasingly and smiled, “You don’t need to call me, Commander,” he said in the end. This was one of the thoughts he had for a long time. He wanted her to know that she didn’t need to call him Commander.  
Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to find a response to that, but the only thing he got in response was silence.  
“Call me by my name, dear.” he continued and tangled his fingers in her hair, he detangled the fishtail braid and fiddled with her hair while she was observing the little shining pond.  
“Lor’themar,” she called and kept on looking at the pond, “What is the most important to you?” she asked. He stopped looking at her and stared up at the moon, his thoughtful expression grew, he had one answer but he did not like it, telling her now might make her unbalanced.  
“It is...you,” he answered, she did not react to his answer, but she felt the heat again, it spread from her heart throughout her body like the adrenaline did today at the training. But somewhere deep within her heart, she felt twisting and aching, she never had a feeling like this, Alieth assumed all the time that it was love, but it was more than that.  
Lor’themar felt relieved of telling her the truth, it was a heavy stone to carry throughout the years during her training, since the first time he observed her training, he felt something. Sylvanas made Lor’themar the second-in-command for her forces, due to that she felt that there was something going on with him. She was clever and figured it out after a few days, Sylvanas was the one that knew about his affection for Alieth. He didn’t blame her for poking at Alieth about him, he was very close to Sylvanas. He inhaled, there was anxiety, lurking around that made him feel insecure about Alieth. She did not respond to his small explanation of love.  
Meanwhile, Alieth was deciding on what to say, she had never felt like this before, the heat, her heart beating faster, but not due to adrenaline, it was his words. It felt like a sting in her heart and twisting within her organs, just the thought of love and how much she meant to him. She opened her mouth and thought of giving him a response, but she was scared of saying something she didn’t mean.  
“Why?” she asked and frowned, having her gaze upon the pond that was glimmering. “You are different,” Lor’themar answered shortly, one side of the mouth corner curved a little bit, there was no response again, her eyes were fighting to stay awake, but her mind couldn’t take it anymore, slowly but surely did her world blacken in front of her. He detangled his fingers out of her hair and checked if she was awake. Clearly not, her eyes were shut and her breathing was regular. He needed to call her name to be sure that she had fallen asleep, her relaxed body didn’t register her name.  
“Alieth? Alieth?” he called and bent his head down just a bit to look at her shut eyes, her mind was exhausted, Lor’themar called her name again, but this time softer, there was no response. His lips curved a smile and lifted her head from his thigh and moved his leg out of the way of her head. He put it down lightly and got up, looking at her body, her dress was silky and it had the moonlight aiming right at it. Lor’themar approached sneakingly and lifted her up, she had her head on his shoulder while he was carrying Alieth to her home. Her breaths were calming and warming, she was relaxed in his bosom.  
He carried Alieth into her home and put her on the bed, Lor’themar looked at her relaxed body, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, “Goodnight, dear.” he whispered and walked out of her home without a single sound was made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow reader! Thank you for reading through my work and I hope you enjoyed it! Otherwise, if there is something I could improve on just leave a comment! As I need improvement and of course you as a reader could come as a great help for me! I want the readers to enjoy my work as much as possible! Thanks in advance! <3


End file.
